


Freedom in Chains

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: It was so humiliating, and Mingi loved every second of it.





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little experiment, it isn’t beta read.

“How could I forget my best friends birthday?” 

“I was honestly hoping you forgot.” Mingi dropped the Polaroid picture onto the table in front of him. He snapped another picture of the naked man tied in the chair, his body open for all to see. Legs raised in the air against his chest with a plug nestled deep in his hole. He was quivering from the angle which the plug was pressing against.

It was so humiliating, and Mingi loved every _second_ of it.

“So what’d you get me this year, San?” He turned and clearly spotted red hair, but chose to ignore the other male on his knees.

“He isn’t one of those inexperienced little dolls. He’s well trained.”

“Broken?”

“I left that part for you. He’s a stubborn little fuck.” San chuckled at the small man on his knees. It’s like he was a dog,like he didn’t have a say in the words flying out of San’s mouth.

His wrists were locked in front of him in black leather, that connected through a loop to the shiny leather around each knee. It would be awkward if he tried to move, San had to carry him in.

“I will say he is extremely tight for his experience.” His ears were swiveling at the many sounds that lived in the house, but they were faint. The two humans couldn’t hear it of course.

His red tail lifted only slightly to and curled against his thigh, then fell down against the ground once again.

“I have other slaves that could rival that.”

“Ah, but he’s fresh, Mingi.” San came up behind Mingi and took one of the pictures from the desk to look at the degrading pose.” He’s pretty flexible too.”

“What makes you think I want your recycled trash?”

“Just because I know what he’s capable of doesn’t mean I’ve used him. I’m older than you, I can tell just by the way he walks.”

“Where’d you find it?”Mingi asked impatiently as he snapped another picture of the boy in the chair. He was beginning to think the hybrid across the room was useless. A Fox was rare,yes, but the man didn’t seem to be his type.

He was entirely too small. Someone tall would’ve been more of a challenge to break, Someone his height who he could size up and physically break into submission, until they look down to avoid looking in his eyes.

Size could easily scare the small fox.

“I found him in a strip club.” San began, his hand finding the soft hair on top of the foxes head.

*

San walked along side the taller blonde as they entered the club. Bright red letters spelled out “Illusion” and the red lights continued to illuminate the inside of the club.

San always seen everything. He was vigilant. The strippers tonight where definitely something, but not what he wanted.

Mingi was picky with his slaves, and maybe that was what’s making it so tough to just pick a bitch to take.

“Why don’t you try someone small? He’ll stand out among the giants..” Seonghwa snorted after he threw back the rest of the expensive liquor. That was true, but San knew Mingi like the back of his hand.

Ass was everywhere, but Mingi likes natural beauty. 

San watched closely as the stage above illuminated in a bright blue light that contrasted the rest of the now dark club. There was a rhythmic click of shoes, the silence making each step seem louder and louder as the hybrid came from behind the curtain.

There wasn’t an applause, everyone was focusing on the red tail that swished from left to right. His hips swayed with each step until he reached the pole in the center of the platform.  He was shining in glitter, and everyone almost ceased to exist as he lifted his leg on the pole and leaned into cool silver metal.

His shoes were red and white , they looked straight from the 1920’s, but then there was long glittery red socks that stretched up his legs and dug into his milky skin. Red latex shorts that stopped just under the curve of his perky ass.

Lastly a red crop top, on the back of the shirt reading ‘Red’ in large letters that went down his back. Each step was heard clearly as he spun around the pole, music finally cutting in when he effortlessly lifted himself on the pole.

San almost forgot Seonghwa was next to him with his hand gripping his thigh. He forgot about the large warm hand that rubbed close to his aching cock. He looked in the confident glittery eyes under the long real lashes.

He was shining under the light. As he comes back down into a slow antagonizing split against the platform.

When the show was over San still has images in his head. Pictures of red and milky thighs and a bushy tail. Elusive eyes and plump red lips.

“Him.” San said in a low voice. Seonghwa blinked at his tone but stood up anyway and got to work.

Seonghwa was a smooth talker, San knew this and always brought his hyung with him when he was looking for new merchandise.

But this fox was stubborn.

“I’m not interested.”

“Not interested in money? I find that hard to believe.”

“I make enough in a night to pay my _mortgage_.” The fox made sure to put extra emphasis on the fact that he owned a house. Seonghwa watched as the fox turned on his heels ,his tail hitting his leg as he walked away.

“Excuse me, Red, is it?” San interrupts the hybrid in his sassy walk.

“I don’t have all night.”

“Actually you do have all night, you have another show at three am which is exactly...” San lifted his wrist and clicked his tongue as he check the shining Rolex.” Four hours from now.”

“Listen.” Seonghwa started again.” Come with us and you won’t have to slide down a poorly wiped down pole every week to make a living.”

“I like dancing .” Hongjoong crosses his arms. He’s defiant and difficult.

“You can dance for me and still live a luxurious life.” San said in a smooth tone.” Come with me,I’d like to see how you shine.”

*

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Hongjoong has a mouth on him, but San is sure he can change that.

“Not. I’m only here to teach you how to sit still , and learn how to keep your mouth shut while in a room with someone higher.”

“You don’t own me.” Hongjoong glared up at San.” Stop acting like you do.” He spoke down on San like he wasn’t the one hand cuffed to the bedframe

“Then you’re free to go.” San clicked the remote in his hands and freed Hongjoong of the metal cuffs.” I own you, until you walk out my gold double doors.” He narrows his eyes and walks along the bed and leans forward so he’s at eye level with the fox.

He rubbed his wrists and looked away from him at him, eyes still as defiant as ever.”I see.” San started again.” You like the idea of me fucking you some day, don’t you Hongjoong?”

“Don’t call me that.” The fox pinned his ears in displeasure.” Do not call me,Hongjoong.”

“While you’re in my house, you’re mine. I’ll call you what I want. So well start here, keep your mouth shut until I tell you to speak.” San began to trail his hands up his thighs , sidestepping around his hardening cock, and up his chest.

“Touch me...” the first slap was harsh. It stung Hongjoong’s face and his skin burned momentarily before it evened out to a light sting.

“This will only get harder for you, Hongjoong.” Another smack sent a hot flash along his skin as he opened his mouth to argue.By the end of the night he was covered in heavy red handprints.

“The color red does suit you.”

_So_ _pretty_.

Hongjoong was a stubborn hybrid. He was raised to be stubborn, to never yield to a human because he was rare. People wanted him in more ways than one.

There have been instances at Illusion, random people trying to kidnap him, rape him, drug him. But these two, gave him the choice.

He could walk out this door right now and never come back, forget this whole ordeal happened and go back to his life on the pole.

“Good boy Hongjoong.”San pet the fox and held him another spoonful of ice cream.” Such a good boy for me and Seonghwa.” The fox lifted his head off of Seonghwa’s cock and took the ice cream happily.The sweet chocolate mixing with the salty taste of Seonghwa as he took him back down into his cold mouth.

“I think he deserves a reward.” Seonghwa suggested, petting the fox that fitted his head between his thighs, slowly bobbing his head.

He didn’t want to leave this life of protection.

“What do you want, baby?Anything you desire.”Seonghwa gently massaged his neck and urged him to lift him. He let go with a pop and licked the small amount of ice cream in the corner of his mouth .”Speak, Hongjoong. What do you want?”

“Both of you.” His tail shifted to the side to further relay his message.” Please, Take me.”

“It isn’t our place to fuck you, as much as Seonghwa and I want to.”

“But I’m yours.” Hongjoong whined against Seonghwa’s leg.” I belong to you, so do what you want, just please touch me.” He begged and gripped the strong thigh. He wanted to be good for them, wanted to take them both so well.

“You’re meant for someone else,baby. Someone far more ferocious then the both of us.”

*

There he sat with the two voices exchanging sentence after sentence until the blindfold was snatched off his face. He looked up at the stranger, he assumed to be the deeper voice of the room.

He looked down at him unimpressed compared to the looks he’s received all his life.

He had a look that said,’Oh, just a fox.’

Like he wasn’t a rare jewel that many men would kill just to have. His eyes were dull. The camera was still in his hand, but he hadn’t dare pointed it at Hongjoong .

Taking several pictures of a regular human but not jumping at the opportunity to capture one of Hongjoong.

Being with San and Seonghwa was almost like being caught between the light and the dark. San reminded him that he wasn’t anything special, that he has to keep his head leveled and not let hit his rarity overtake his mind.

Seonghwa assured him that he was the most beautiful and precious creature to ever walk the earth, making a hobby of drawing Hongjoong and petting the hybrid until he fell asleep.

But Mingi has no emotion. The man just stood there with the same dull eyes, before turning to San.

“He looks inexperienced.” Mingi said before looking back at the wide unsure eyes.

“Trust me, he knows how to get around.” San reassured him.”but he’s extra sensitive to touch. We picked him up a month before your birthday. That’s probably the longest he’s went without dick.”

“All natural?” Mingi raised a delicate brow.

“Not a single cosmetic enhancement. He’s just genetically blessed. I know how you like them.”

“I’ll see what I can do with him. Thank you Sanie.” Mingi softened the tough exterior and smiled at the smaller man and went in for a hug.

San couldn’t leave without petting the fox. He chuckled as he sunk into the touch and a small whine slipped through the full lips

When San left Hongjoong was still there with his knees bruised by the hard marble floor of his new master. He shifted ever so slightly to try and take some of the pressure off of his knees.

He was cold,but he wouldn’t want to be smacked, or worse.

Mingi had big hands, he’d probably do double the damage compared to San. His hands were veiny and rough, long fingers that fiddled with the camera.

“Are you hungry?” Mingi turned to the hybrid after untying his previous slave. He knelt down to unlock his sore wrists and cold knees. Hongjoong looked up at him with those same doe eyes.

Was this a trick?

“I guess he really did carve you out.” Mingi lifted the fox by his arm effortlessly and brought him into the large kitchen. He opened the fridge and left it open for the hybrid.” Eat anything you’d like.” And with that he left.

Hongjoong had chose a piece of cheese cake and a slice of cold lasagna to eat.

He was told to eat what was in the fridge, not use the microwave.

When Mingi came back, he folded clothes that he set on the marble countertop of the kitchen island.

“Out of all the things in my refrigerator ,you decided to eat a cold piece of lasagna?” Hongjoong looked up with his mouth full of cold but delicious food. Mingi shook his head and took the plate from him and set it in the microwave for a minute .

He stared down the fork that was still in his hand. His tail was waving silently behind him. 

Mingi pushes the set of clothes across the table to him and takes the cheesecake away.”Get dressed.” Is all he says. Hongjoong unfolds the clothes and stands up.

Surprisingly it wasn’t lacy panties or a garter belt. It was a pair of boxers, black sweatpants and a black shirt. That was all. The clothes fit him well, but he had to pull his tail from the hem of his sweatpants to feel comfortable.

He finished pulling down the shirt and flattens it with his hands when Mingi places the food back in front of him to eat.

“I’ll be testing you tomorrow for the basics. Sometimes I don’t trust San with the information he gives me.” Hongjoong continued to just look at him.” He trained you well. I’ll assume they played good cop bad cop with you. Punishment and reward.” Mingi watched the fox eat what was left of the lasagna.

“Some of the same rules apply here. I’m not holding you hostage. If you want to leave you’re free to go, but if you stay,you’ll be my second slave.I’m picky about who gets to wear my mark.”

Hongjoong wasn’t really listening to to deep voice.

“But don’t think because you have the option to leave, you can disrespect me.” Mingi spoke. His voice kept the same tone but it held something more dangerous. Hongjoong looked up at the man from his cheesecake. He ate half before he set his fork down and pushed the plate away.

“You have a room,don’t worry.You won’t be sleeping in the cold basement or anything. I’ll be lenient with a new slave.” Hongjoong’s ear twitched.

*

If he was free to leave, why was he allowed to leave. He sat on the steps and stared at the front door down below the lengthy flight of carpeted stairs. 

It was a life style, and most importantly it was the ultimate submission. 

Hongjoong thought about his current situation last night, and he was clear. If he stayed , he would submit into this life for as long as he wanted,or until his master got tired of him.

He’s free, but he’s controlled.

The collar around his neck was something he grew to like with every minute that passes. It had his name crafted in gold bold cursive letters against the soft leather.

Mingi would occasionally wrap his arms around his waist and gently nibble at his ear. He figured Mingi was intimidating and unrivaled by any other master.

But he held a strong exterior that was soft and sweet in the middle like a lollipop. He was cuddly, he loved skinship and simple touches like hand holding it simply placing his hand on Hongjoong’s thigh.

But Yunho was a different story,he was all over Yunho.

He didn’t figure Yunho was a slave, but he was. The tall brunette was the sweetest thing, and has Mingi absolutely whipped.

He was the same male getting a photo shoot when Hongjoong arrived.

Hongjoong has his jealousy fits. Being the center of attention was what he was used to but Yunho often invited the fox in one of their cuddle sessions.

It was just the three of them,limbs locked around each other in the strongest cuddling chain. Hongjoong would usually lay between the two taller men that towered over him completely.

His tail would drape over Mingi’s thick thigh while he nestled his face in Yunho’s chest.

Everything was perfect, until he felt the hard bulge press against his thigh and grind up between them. Hongjoong gripped Yunho ‘s shirt as the other woke up to the small mewl Hongjoong out.

He arched his ass up to which Yunho places a heavy hand on one of his cheeks. He heard Mingi ‘s belt jingling them his hands were bound above his head with the expensive Louis Vuitton belt.

He felt the heavy cock sit against his ass, Yunho was still laying down next to him, gently massaging is ass while Mingi got the bottle of lube from the nightstand. As he leaned over Hongjoong to reach the drawn , the fox felt ever bit of warmth Mingi had to offer .

He heard the cap open and the audible squirting of the lube.

His mouth hung open as Mingi gently pressed his large cock against Hongjoong’s waiting hole, his rim catching on the head and eliciting a grunt from his new master

“Please, just...” he paused to lift his hips some more and pull Mingi in deeper. He groaned at the new warmth,But this couldn’t be allowed . Who told Hongjoong he could take control? No one,and with that Mingi landed the hardest smack Hongjoong ever felt against his ass in his life. He was on the verge of tears from just one, when Yunho kissed his cheek to comfort the fox.

His tail curled up and out of the way against his back to Mingi can reel back and deliver a series of rough thrusts.

Hongjoong can feel the wind actually being knocked from his lungs. Mingi was long and thick and it was almost overwhelming.

“Ex-stripper huh? I at least assumed your ass would have some form of enhancement,but you’re good.” He was so deep that the foxes tongue hung from his mouth. He was wheezing at the weight of Mingi and how good he felt throbbing in him.

“But you don’t get a bone yet, babe.” Just as Hongjoong was fucking himself back, he pulled out and shifted his attention to Yunho. Hongjoong gripped the sheets under him and squeezed his thighs shut around his painfully hard cock. A groan erupted from his side of the bed as he rutted down into the sheets.

it wasn’t long before Yunho was whimpering and moaning for Mingi to go faster. Hongjoong didn’t want to watch, it’d only make his cock drip into the sheets. Yunho’s moans were so delicious. They’d start off low and breathy then raise into whines muffled by the pillow.

Hongjoong wanted to feel it, wanted to be filled deep with Mingi’s large cock. For a second he could still feel it spreading him open. He hated being teased, hated waiting for what he wanted

It wasn’t fair.


	2. First week

“You aren’t _special_.” Mingi growled as he pounded into the fox, hips surging forward with need and eliciting delicious whines that Mingi drank up. His hand wrapped around his slender neck as he lifted one of his legs, pressing Hongjoong into the mattress to hit deeper. The fox cried out in pleasure,trying to meet Mingi’s thrusts but instead he laid limp, taking all he had to offer.” You aren’t special at all. You’re the same as him. “ He grabbed his face and turned his head so he’d look directly at Yunho.

He was panting heavily, wrists handcuffed to his ankles. He couldn’t feel anything but the blue hilt of a vibrator pushing deep in his ass. 

Mingi made it a goal to remind Hongjoong every day that he was on the same level as Yunho. Just because he was a small fox, doesn’t mean he gets any special treatment.

“You’re exactly like him. You know what he is?” Mingi asked in a dark tone, breath ghosting against Hongjoong’s fluffy ear. The fox was panting heavily like he couldn’t breathe with his leg pressed so roughly to his torso. Struggling to take in gulps of air and forcing out sighs of pleasure.

“A cock-hungry slut.” Hongjoong breathes out,but Mingi wants more.

“Tell him that.” He drops his leg but keeps the grip on the back of his kneeto drive deeper,thrusting in fast and drawing out each stroke of his hard cock, spreading Hongjoong out so wide with every thrust. 

Hongjoong opened his mouth, but lost his breath when Mingi starts a rougher pace, pushing both his legs up until his knees touch his forehead.

“Fuck!” He moans, ears flattening against his head and his tail is stiff against the bed,curlinginto a numb throb just like his toes.” I’m coming I’m coming-.” The words whined out in a pathetic string of pleas and begging for Mingi to let him finish.

Just as he reached his peak, Mingi pulled his wet cock out, but it was too late. The fox spasmed and his tail curled into a tight ball of red until ropes of white left his cock in four strong streams.

“Needy little _bitch_.” He shoves Hongjoong into the mattress. Hongjoong closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath. “You still with me?” He taps the side of his face. He did a lot to him in the last hour. Things Yunho can handle because he’s been there and done that. Hongjoong is fresh, and a lot smaller. 

The fox gives a drowsy nod. He reaches for the pillow under his head, and brings it to his chest to hug.

Mingi pulls his necklace over his head and walks over to Yunho with the gold key between his fingers.

When he unlocks the boy he sees his stomach is covered in cum, his body is shaking from the aLL too familiar sting of overstimulation.

“T-take it out.” He says quietly, tears flowing down his red cheeks. Mingi rubs over his hot skin and gently pulls the vibrator from his soaked hole.” Thank you...” a swollen wrist wipes his tear stained face.

“You’re ok.” He picks up whimpering boy and takes him into the bathroom. He has him propped up in the large tub as he runs the water for a bath.

He had to fight Hongjoong to get the lazy fox out of the bed. He nearly _clawed_ Mingi’s eyes out to stay asleep.

He made a small mental note to not wake him up in the morning. 

Yunho was more energetic about the rainbow bath bomb placed in the middle of the big tub.

“Are you ok?” He asks the fox, tapping his leg to make sure he’s still awake so he didn’t tip in the water. Hongjoong clears his throat and nods a little,sitting up some more. His eyes are a little red, but after so much stress put on his body and crying in pleasure, he expected them to be. His body is sore and wrecked. There’s hand marks over his neck waist and thighs. Scratches and bruises adorning his chest with a trail of red and purple leading into the water.

Yunho continues to push the bath bomb around while Mingi enters the large tub.

“You’re that tired?”

“Shut up..” He slurred.” It’s been a while ...since I’ve been fucked that hard.” Yunho giggles at the fox and leaves the bathbomb in favor of running his fingers through the red fur of his tail. Hearing the calming sigh of Hongjoong finally at rest is relaxing. It’s quiet, nothing except for He fizzing of the bathbomb and the water from even the slightest of movements. 

Yunho was a sweet guy. He likes cuddles and sweets, he usually cooked breakfast for everyone in the morning. He loved spending time with the two. Not once has he been possessive over Mingi. He hasn’t warned Hongjoong of getting too close or tried to push him away. He actually invited the fox in their activities together.

*

Mingi is trying to give Hongjoong as much space as possible being new to this dynamic. He gives him enough freedom to keep working at the club. He doesn’t like it, but he allows it. 

He goes _occasionally_ to check on the fox, keeping him safe and in check, but only for a few seconds. Today he decided to stay and get a few drinks with Seonghwa and San.

“You miss him?” Mingi turns to the two. The couch in the corner is dimly lit with purple lights, a sign that its vip only.

“A little. He’s the cutest little thing.” Seonghwa takes a sip from his glass. A weird red drink that San begged him to try, and wouldn’t stop until he did.

Hongjoong was serving today in a cute little get up. Black and white booty shorts that reminded him of the 60’s. A white crop top with a loosened tie and a cropped blazer. He isn’t wearing heels like the other strippers. Saddle oxfords adorned his small feet and only gave him a big of height.

He couldn’t walk in heels for shit. He’d trip and slip and scrape his knees.

He’s walking around and getting more attention than the stripper on stage. That is what’s bothering Mingi.

They’re _touching_ him, _groping_ him and feeding money into his shorts. He understands that’s the life he choose, but fuck. 

“You need to calm down.” San looked him up and down. He wore a stone cold expression but San could see past it. Being friends for so many years, he could see when Mingi was stuck in his own head.” You weren’t acting like this when Yunho was a bartender.”

“That’s different, he wasn’t a stripper, nor is he short as fuck.”

“Hongjoong can take care of himself. “ Seonghwa reassures him.” Trust me, he can be vicious when he has to be.”

He’s jealous. Before himself or the pair can stop him he’s getting up from his seat and making his way towards the fox. His tail is sweeping from left to right in a flirtatious way that spikes possessiveness in his core.

“Come into the bathroom.” It’s whispered into Hongjoong’s ear. They rise to attention and he catches the sound that most people wouldn’t hear in a busy club.

He’s following after Mingi, but not being too obvious of course. The bathroom is a little quieter but the thump of the music can still be heard. Hongjoong drops off he player of drinks on a seat near the bathroom and meets Mingi in there. 

He’s met with the sight of the man taking off his watch and placing it on the sink he’s leaning against.

“Take off your shorts.”

“I’m at work, I can’t just fuck you in the bathroom. Listen there are vip rooms. I-I can get you in-,”

“Why would I pay for what’s mine.?” Hongjoong froze. The fox flattens his ears in submission, tail swishing to the right and staying there. He doesn’t fight Mingi when he pins him against the closest sink and pulls his tail from the hole designed in his shorts. 

“Just...hurry up.” Hongjoong bends over the sink, craning is neck to look back at Mingi.

“Don’t rush me.” Mingi bites back, slowly pulling the shorts down his legs. He drops them to pool around his ankles, getting down on both knees to spread his cheeks apart. His money for the night is on the floor in a pile.

“Mingi! Wait there’s...” before he can finish Mingi is met with the shine of a black object nestled deep in his ass.

“Who has the remote?” He asks. When Hongjoong doesn’t answer he’s pulling the vibrator painfully slow. It starts on cue and Mingi chuckles at the low vibration.” Who. Has. The. Remote.”

“My boss.”

“Really?” Hongjoong nods and feels the heat drift into his cheeks. Mingi’s voice does wonders to his body. It drives him insane, it makes him want to please him, to do anything he asks of him.

“Hm...” Mingi hums as he drops the vibrator down on the ground for it to vibrate with no purpose. He kicks it across the bathroom floor to the other wall. Hongjoong lets his head hang low in relief.” That’s _interesting_.”

*

“Remind me again who you belong to.” Mingi is fucking into Hongjoong, rough hips slamming against his ass. His thrusts are so hard and precise, yet his voice isn’t wobbly, it’s not braking for a second no matter how tight Hongjoong is squeezing around him.

“You...”

“I can’t _hear_ you, bitch.” He bites roughly. Hongjoong winces and holds onto the sink for his life . Mingi is grabbing a strong fistful of his hair, and forcing his head up to look in the dirty mirror of the club.” Say it again.”

“I belong to you!” He moans. The sight of Mingi smirking behind him makes his knees shake into jelly. His tail is draped over his shoulder, muscles too tired to keep it up on his own.

His eyes cross as he’s fucked _stupid_ against the sink, cum dripping from his cock and slowly down the drain as the taller reached forward and runs the water.. Mingi pulls his dick out, wet with spit and a small amount of lube.

“Look at you.” He forces him to turn around, eyes dragging up and down his attire.” You let your boss fuck you?” He’s grabbing his neck, Mingi’s possessive behavior overtaking his normally calm exterior.

“No.” Hongjoong answers with his eye closed. He’s tired and trying to catch his breath. Mingi wasn’t fully choking him, but his hands were large and heavy against his small neck.

“Good.” He presses his forehead against the fox’s. He lets out a sigh of relief and closes his eyes. He’s glad.

If hisboss was fucking him, he’d shut this bitch down and raise hell. Hongjoong chuckles at him. He lost himself over Hongjoong , but he doesn’t point it out. He’d like to keep his fingers.

“You didn’t cum.” He points out, looking at Mingi’s still very tall cock.

“Yunho will take care of it.” He gives his butt a small tap, then turns to leave the bathroom. He initially wasn’t going to fuck Hongjoong at his job, but shit happens, you know?

“What if _I_ wanna take care of it?” His shoes click against the floor as he steps forward, stopped by his tight shorts around his ankles. Mingi turns to him from his place near the door. He’s tilting his head at the determined fox.

“You seem jealous of my Yunho. Is that it? Want me to share my cum with you.” When Hongjoong doesn’t answer he steps closer. He looks down at the fox and lets the reality set in. He’s so small, skinny and delicate. If it wasn’t for Seonghwa and San, he would’ve never found himself with such a fox. ”Knees.”

*

“Where the fuck were you tonight? I didn’t see you?” His boss was a touchy man, but Hongjoong never bent for him.

“I was just doing my job, Chanyeol.” Hongjoong has a slight limp in his walk, but his boss assumes the worst. They work in a strip club.

“You give everyone else ass, except for me.” Chanyeol pouts and pulls Hongjoong against his chest.” Share?”

“Who’s everyone else?” Hongjoong pushes him away, but Chanyeol continues his advances. His large hands are around his waist in a vice grip. 

“Who ever you’ve been fucking.” He says in the crook of his neck.

“I wouldn’t fuck anyone in here. Including you.” He digs his nails into his hand until he lets go with a painful hiss. He pulls away from his grasp with nothing but a smile meant to piss him off.

Chanyeol has been trying, it was subtle at first, but as the months pass and Hongjoong rose to be his best dancer, he gives the small fox looks.

He ignored him though, Hongjoong had one very strict rule. He would never fuck his boss. 

Chanyeol was _also_ married, which was another rule he had. He wasn’t a home wrecker.

He’s in the changing room with a few other boys that are done for the night, getting dressed and changing out of high heels into comfortable shoes.

Hongjoong closes his Gucci backpack and slings it over his shoulder.

Once he’s outside of the club, he’s walking to the black car, the only black car in the parking lot that’s running, red lights illuminated in the darkness.

“Ready?” Mingi is blowing smoke out of the open window, but the car still stinks of weed.

“I wanna go home.” He complains as his rubs his eyes with his tiny little fists. Mingi shakes his head and throws the blunt into the parking lot.” And I’m hungry.” Mingi swore he sounded like a baby. 

“You’re coming with me.” He’s pulling away from the club and driving into the empty road.” Yunho misses you. He’s been in a meeting all day.” Hongjoong yawns and gets a few wipes from his bag to take off his make up.” 

“Of course he does.”


	3. First month

It’s half past midnight on a Tuesday early morning when everything starts. Hongjoong got home no more than two hours ago, A slither of red is flowing through the hallway until it reaches a door with the cutest turkey decorations. It hung from the door with a smile spread across its face like it wasn’t dinner each year.

Yunho is the sweetest and the cutest, cuddly baby, but he’s also the thickest. Something mouth watering that sparked anticipation in his gut when he thought about what existed between his thighs. Hongjoong gently turns the knob, and opens the door , ears perked as if he were in the wild. Hunting unsuspecting prey that hasn’t lifted his head yet. He takes the first few steps in and closes the door behind him. His sight in the dark room is better than Yunho’s will ever be. 

Yunho turns in his sleep and Hongjoong stops completely. Though his feet are soft genetically, and barely making a sound on the hard wood, his instinct tells him to stop. It’s patience that gets him his meal. 

A sea of red just barely touches the floor as he gets closer and closer to the large sleeping form .He lifts the covers near his feet to slide under, being careful not to touch his legs. Yunho sleeps on his side for the most part, but it’s not difficult getting him out of his sweats to pull his limp cock from the confines of his pajamas. Sometimes he’s half hard from an interesting dream, or already had a hand pumping his cock with need.

The boy shifts, and gives way to the warm mouth. He thrusts absently, murmuring in his sleep like this was a really realistic and good dream.

His breathing picks up a little and his hips start to move with each slide of his lips along his hardening cock. He whimpers and Hongjoong feels bigger than Yunho at the sweet voice that’s swallowed by his pillow. 

A hand grips his hair and Hongjoong knows he’s awake. He hears the difference in his breathing , the tightness in his hair isn’t gentle or absent.It had purpose and strength.

“You’ll get us both in trouble.” His voice is thick with sleep, he doesn’t want Hongjoong to bite back a response of how much he doesn’t care what Mingi will do.

He knows he does. He loves Mingi’s attention and affection, but Hongjoong has a knack for just being bad.

Misbehaving is one of his favorite games to play with Mingi. The thing was he always won and Mingi was the one losing.

At the end of the day he got to choke on dick and come like a slut.

“Go slower.” Yunho whispers, breath heavy and trembling as he tried to stay quiet. He buried his face in hispillow as Hongjoong dragged out each time his tongue passed his head. Swallowing down the excess spit and keeping everything neat.

He knows how Yunho likes it.

Slow and teasing. Pushing him to his limits. Despite how big he was he had this submissive feel to him. He wanted Hongjoong to edge him, to take control and rule him. Hongjoong was more dominant than him because the fox had an attitude that Yunho just lacked. Boldness that he couldn’t keep up with.

He was good for Mingi no matter what, never spoke back, never bit him or pulled stunts just for a reaction from the normally calm man.

*

“I want you to read his response.” Mingi said.” All of it.” He shoves a few fingers inside Yunho, watching the boy tremble as his long fingers reach the perfect spot that he always misses . Yunho is jittery and it’s moments like these that make him sensitive to pretty much anything. The slightest shift in the wind, he’ll notice.

“Mr. Song, we...” he stops. The phone almost dropping from his hand and landing on the hard floor of the kitchen. He feels the warmth of his thighs behind him, his cock lining up with his awaiting hole. He tenses when he pushes in.”W-we are happy to inform you that we’d want to sample a few of your designs. Send t-them in as soon as you can and we’ll m-model them for you. Please feel free- Mingi!” His wobbly voice raises as Mingi pushes him down against the table and fucks deep into him.Yunho grips the phone in his hand, wanton moans falling from his lips in a waterfall of pleasure. Mingi doesn’t let him rest or adjust to the pleasure. He overwhelms him more and more with each thrust until-

“So early?” He rolled his nipple between his fingers, slowing down only because Yunho tightened around him with and impossible grip.” You fall victim to Hongjoong’s games. You know his intentions.”

“His mouth was so nice.” Yunho whimpers. Mingi chuckles at his cute post orgasm whine. His head drops on the table and he breathes while Mingi is seated deep. The slightest twitch and he might just come again.”Where is he?”

“I sent him to San. If anything, San might be able to break him again. My only fear is him liking it too much.”

*

The rough pull of his tail is what drew a growl from Hongjoong’s throat. San is like a predator. He hunts the fox, he chases him until he’s warn out and bares his neck to just get it over with.

Seonghwa is the safe cave that keeps Hongjoong from that deadly predator. At least when Hongjoong was good though. Seonghwa can have a fire to him.

“Do you like dick down your throat that much?” San leans against the wall a few feet away from Hongjoong on the bed. He’s pumping his cock in his hand, wet lube making Hongjoong’s ear push back. He can smell the artificial watermelon, the musk from San’s cock.

“You want it.” He leans his head back and it’s so sexy. Intoxicated by just the sight of San . He moans deep and loud enough for the fox to whimper. He moves forward but he’s stopped. Pulled back by the leash that keeps him in check.

“Can’t touch, babe.” Seonghwa says as he pets his the pile of red. 

“Bring him closer, let him smell it.” San smirks. He reminds Hongjoong of a devil; unfair,demanding, degrading.

Seonghwa leads the fox to the floor on his hands and knees to crawl for his reward. He sits in front of San with wide, innocent eyes.

Far from that. 

He doesn’t lick him, he doesn’t even drool at the sight. He just presses his nose against his wet cock and inhales. San drinks him in with a pained expression, watching Hongjoong take in his scent and accept the little amount of satisfaction he’s getting.

“You’re such a slut.” San grips the bright red hair and pulls him until his cock smears precum along his cheek.” Open that fucking mouth.” He happily lets his tongue fall from his mouth, cheeks stuffed with dick.

He lives for it, loves the feeling he gets when San fucks his mouth and chokes the fox with his come.

-

His tail gently swishes while he’s laying on the couch. His head is rested against Mingi’s thigh where he gently massages his scalp. Yunho is beside him, comfortable with his head on his shoulder. The tv is playing some random cartoon that Yunho picked out, he’s in a mood today.

A mood that requires cuddles, candy and attention from both of the males. As tall as he is, he still has a child like feelto him when he comes home from work.

He strips himself if his suit and tie in favor of being with the two.

Hongjoong will let the taller play with his tail and braid his red hair. Mingi even allows the soft behavior because fuck, Yunho is the cutest baby.


End file.
